Seis destinos una mision
by Nataku5
Summary: Uno de los jovenes ha llegado al reino, podra descubrir sus verdaderos conflictos y sus verdaderas preocupaciones!!! Vamos al capitulo 3!!! n_-
1. capitulo 1

Bueno, hola a todos, este es mi primer fic que publico , y vaya que si me siento nerviosa je n///n. Espero que les guste y tengan un poquito de paciencia, por que lo bueno, aparecerá, no se preocupen. No se que más decir je ... bueno, mejor, lean y me dicen como esta n_-.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Se podían escuchar muy levemente los ruidos que provenían de la ciudad central, todo a su alrededor parecía detenido. Heero se encontraba postrado en su cama , con una mano bajo su cabeza, la mirada perdida y cuerpo inmóvil. Estaba con los pies descalzos, vestía sus jeans y su singular polera verde oscura. La habitación se encontraba un tanto desordenada, los papeles estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, la computadora cerrada y una taza de café a medio beber ubicada en una pequeña mesa junto a su cama.  
  
Todo indicaba que Heero llevaba una vida solitaria, igual que antes, lo único que lo mantenía ocupado era su querida colonia, donde se encontraba viviendo.  
  
Pensaba en sus días como piloto Gundam y como él, junto con sus cuatro compañeros lograron la paz a través de muchas batallas y sacrificios de gente inocente. Solo había algo que extrañaba, y se encontraba en el pacífico reino Zanck, cumpliendo un sueño que produce esperanzas en el corazón de las personas.  
  
Ya era hora de ir a su trabajo temporal, como mecánico de los pocos mobil suit que quedaban, ese era su aporte para la colonia. Empezó por leventarse desganadamente, y terminó de beber su taza de café, se estaba poniendo un jockey de color azul y ... Antes de que pudiera terminar de arreglarce, se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta principal, llamando la atención del joven. Se aproximó muy extrañado hacia ella, ya que nunca ha recibido visita alguna.  
  
Al abrirla, se dio cuenta de que una figura familiar era quien le buscaba. - Noin ¡¿qué haces aquí?! - dijo Heero con su firme y profunda voz. - Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Heero, ¿cómo haz estado?- dice con un tono serio fingiendo su alegría, sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del joven- He venido a buscarte para que regreses al reino Zanck-  
  
- ¡¿Al reino Zanck?!... yo no tengo que hacer nada ahí- dijo el joven con indiferencia. - Han estado ocurriendo nuevos disturbios en el espacio, nuevas organizaciones rebeldes han surgido y desean tomar represarias contra la Tierra, y más aún contra las propias colonias. Quieren atacar al núcleo de ambas potencias, el cual es el reino Zanck, aniquilando a la señorita Relena y a Miliardo, ya que son los principales expansores de la paz- - Y quieres que proteja a Relena y Zechs ¿no es así?. Ese asunto no me concierne- le responde a Noin con un tono frío, mientras cierra la puerta, dándole un significado final a al conversación.  
  
Noin, en un segundo intento detiene la acción de Heero y sostiene la puerta con su mano. - Escucha, si no quieres hacerlo por Miliardo, bien, pero por lo menos hazlo por la señorita Relena, ella es aún joven para perder la vida... debe aprender los significados de una paz duradera, encontrar las soluciones para detener las guerras sin sentido y salvar a las personas que forjarán un nuevo futuro- le dice con un tono de angustia- esos son los ideales de ustedes, los pilotos Gundam, es por eso que pido tu ayuda Heero, eres uno de los pocos que podría mantener segura a Relena-  
  
Los ojos de Heero se cerraron, haciéndolo pensar sobre la situación, quería recordar a Relena, pero algo se lo impedía, no solo era su corazón de soldado, había algo más, pero no sabía que era, deseaba pelear otra vez, aún sabiendo lo desatrozo que sería, pero así era él, y nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar.  
  
- Esta bien Noin, te acompañaré a Zanck. ¿Relena sabe de esto?- pregunta con expresión seria. - Si, está enterada sobre el asunto, al igual que Miliardo- - ¿Y sabe que haz venido hasta aquí en mi búsqueda?- dice con un tono sarcástico. - No, no le quise decir, ya que si lo hubiera sabido me habría detenido para no molestarte con sus asuntos y no perturbara la paz que tienes ahora- - Eso pensé- después de haber dicho eso, una leve, pero significativa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Heero, como un recuerdo grato, lejano y pasajero. Esa misma tarde, Noin y Heero se fueron del conjunto de colonias L1 en un vuelo comercial con destino a la Tierra, sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Se dirigían a su destino sin saber que sus historias tomarían un giro inesperado.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Año 197 después de la colonia, las guerras y discusiones políticas han terminado completamente. Los líderes de las colonias y de las naciones del mundo han formado un acuerdo que prohibe los instrumentos bélicos en cualquiera de las potencias. Algunos han tomado esta medida como fomentación a la paz duradera, pero otros, no han estado de acuerdo, decidiendo formar una nueva organización secreta, basada en la ideología de la Fundación Romefeler, y tomando el nombre de su organización conjunta Oz.  
  
***************************************  
  
En un remoto lugar, dentro de China, un combate se está dando inicio, reviviendo antiguos momentos, e involucrando a antiguos guerreros dolidos a causa de su corazón y espíritu.  
  
- ¿Habré hecho lo correcto?, ¿a caso solo puedo demostrar lo que siento en un campo de batalla?. Volvió nuevamente esa inquietud, pensé que ya la había apartado de mi , que había descubierto mi verdadero objetivo, las palabras de Heero cobraron sentido mientras peleábamos, pero ahora , estoy totalmente confundido, ¿por qué?...-  
  
Caminaba solo, sin rumbo fijo, había decido forjar nuevamente el clan del dragón y explorar el mundo que desconocía, por eso se fue, dejando a al preventora Sally.  
  
- La paz no dura para siempre, al igual que la felicidad, eso lo se muy bien, la guerra arrasa con el alma de aquellos que creen que su ideología puede ayudar a las personas, pensamiento que emblandece las batallas y provoca más muertes. Esa es la enseñanza que me dejo Nataku , que siempre me ha acompañado, incluso ahora que no tengo mi Gundam. Regresó ese deseo que tenía de luchar contra alguien más fuerte que yo, tal vez, solo eso pueda calmar mi mente y mi alma de soldado, Trize tenía razón, seré un eterno esclavo de las guerras.-  
  
Al cabo de un instante, el pensamiento de Wu fei se vio interrumpido a causa de una gran explosión, llamando repentinamente su atención. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una persona salió sin previo aviso de los espesos arbustos, tropezándose con el joven. Ambas figuras se veían en el suelo, hasta que el extraño reaccionó primero, abriendo los ojos y levantándose fugazmente, poniéndose en una posición de alerta total.  
  
Al notar eso, Wu fei le siguió , poniéndose de pie tranquilamente, pero, al instante, y con una gran rapidez, atacó al extraño. Demostraba habilidades enseñadas por su maestra Long, tenía una gran ventaja sobre la batalla, el extraño estaba totalmente acorralado, no podía atacar, y a penas podía defenderse.  
  
- Deberías atacarme, ya que si no lo haces...- dijo con seriedad mientras veía el cansado rostro de su contrincante. El extraño trataba de adivinar alguno de los movimientos de Wu fei, cada vez que daba un golpe, más dificultades tenía. - ¡No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente!- gritó el extraño, mientras su respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada. - Date cuenta, ¡eres débil, no podrás ganarme!- dice con un tono desafiante, propinando una especie de patada en sus piernas, haciéndole caer - Ríndete, ya no tienes oportunidad- amenazando al extraño con el puño muy cerca de su cara. Durante un momento no reaccionó, sus ojos demostraban miedo y asombro- Lo reconozco, perdí. Si quieres puedes llevarme con tu superior, pero, aún así no te diré ni entregaré los planos- dijo muy decidido y con resignación.  
  
Wu fei se sorprendió ante la respuesta del joven, retirando el amenazante puño, lentamente, mientras él extraño lo seguía con la mirada. - ¿Acaso eres un soldado?- preguntó en el momento que el joven extraño se ponía de pie. - Yo...- pero, antes de que pudiera responder, se escucharon unas múltiples pisadas que se dirigían al lugar. Eso infundió temor en el extraño, haciéndolo escapar furtivamente , dejando a Wu fei sin una respuesta. Se perdió entre los arbustos que se encontraban al otro lado del camino. No sabía si se volverían a encontrar, pero si sabía que ese muchacho le inquietaba por algún extraño motivo.  
  
Siguió caminando, hasta que anocheció. Se encontró en los alrededores de un campamento, pero, tal fue su sorpresa al notar que era un campamento militar. - ¿Cómo es posible?, si decretaron la prohibición de armas en el mundo... vaya, veo que hay gente que aún gusta de la guerra- dijo sarcásticamente, escondido, analizando cada detalle, tal como lo hacía antes, cuando era el piloto del Gundam Shen Long.  
  
- ¡Levanta las manos y no te muevas!- le gritó una voz que provenía de detrás de él - No hagas ningún movimiento o si no te dispararé- Era un mercenario que estaba de guardia esa noche, lo único que le respondió Wu fei fue una mirada fría, siguiendo las ordenes.  
  
Lo encaminó hasta el campamento, siempre amenazado por el arma y con las manos arriba. La mayoría de los mercenarios se encontraban fuera de sus tiendas, puliendo armas, haciendo cálculos, en fin, lo que hacen los hombres de guerra. El comandante se encontraba entre ellos, tenía puesto un uniforme de la organización de Oz, eso era lo que le distinguía de los demás.  
  
- Un joven espía. No sabía que el mundo se estaba enterando tan rápidamente - dijo el comandante. - Yo no soy ningún espía, solo soy un viajero que pasaba por estos lugares- le respondió Wu fei con los ojos cerrados sin importarle la reacción de los presentes. - No te creo, se que eres un espía, confiesa!!!!!!- grito el molesto comandante amenazando a Wu fei . De pronto, se escuchan simultáneas explosiones, todas en torno al campamento . - ¡Señor!, hemos sufrido rápidamente grandes pérdidas , casi la mayoría de nuestros hombres están heridos, y el equipo médico ha desaparecido- grita uno de los mercenarios, alarmado y desesperado. - ¡ Busquen al causante, y no lo dejen con vida!- ordena imponente a los soldados que le quedan.  
  
Pero, justo antes de que pudieran cumplir lo encomendado , un mobil suit taurus salió de entre las llamas ,destruyendo todo a su paso. Los hombres corrían para salvar sus vidas, otros decidían perecer en ese lugar, solo por honor. Wu fei no retrocedió, el se quedó observando todo, hasta que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se dirigió hacia los hangares destruidos, buscando algún mobil suit que haya quedado intacto, y así fue, la suerte estuvo con él, encontró un taurus. Se subió en el, y empezó a pilotearlo, trayéndole viejos recuerdos de su antigua vida. Primero, empezó a imitar al primer taurus, apoyándolo en la destrucción de la base enemiga.  
  
- Que débiles son, no son capaces de detener algo tan insignificante como este mobil suit- dijo muy satisfecho. La destrucción cesó al cabo de unos pocos minutos, no quedó nada, solo devastación. - No tenías por que darme apoyo, yo mismo podía hacer el trabajo- se comunicó el piloto a través del monitor, pero... se trataba del mismo joven con que se había topado en el camino. - Nos volvemos a encontrar. Quien diría que eras piloto, con lo débil que eres, nadie lo hubiera adivinado- dijo Wu fei molestando al joven. - Que te parece si tenemos la revancha ahora, con los mobil suit ¿aceptas el desafío?- le propuso el extraño con una sonrisa. - ¡ Con mucho gusto!- y con ese grito, empezó la segunda parte de la obra. Ambos pilotos hacían su máximo esfuerzo, los taurus se movían con agilidad gracias a sus manipuladores. Nadie era espectador, solo había participantes. - Eres mejor con los suits que en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo - dijo Wu fei mientras se defendía. - No eres el primero que me lo dice- respondió el joven, aún sonriendo y atacando el taurus del piloto Gundam.  
  
Era una batalla que solo se podía comparar con la enfrentada por Heero y Wu fei, los dos pilotos daban lo mejor de si. - Ya basta, es hora de que terminemos con esto- dijo el joven decididamente. - Que!...- solo eso pudo decir Wu fei, ya que, sin darse cuenta, su contrincante realizó una brillante táctica, ubicándose en su retaguardia. Para terminar el combate, cortó las piernas del taurus, dejándolo sin posibilidad de reincorporarse a la pelea. - He ganado, peleaste muy bien, se nota que eres un piloto experimentado- dijo el joven muy cansado. Wu fei no reaccionaba, nunca nadie le había ganado, solo Trize. Su rostro mostraba un gran asombro, mientras recuperaba se normal respiración, aún con sus manos en los controles del suit.  
  
- Mi trabajo aquí termino, espero que nos volvamos a ver- respondió el joven mientras volteaba el taurus. - Espera.... cual es tu nombre?- preguntó Wu fei aun conmocionado. - Ein, Ein Illynois, y el suyo?- - Wu fei Chang- respondió el decepcionado piloto mientras levantaba su cabeza para observar el monitor.  
  
No hubo ni respuesta ni pregunta, ya que en ese mismo instante, el piloto y el suit se fueron a su siguiente destino, dejando este encuentro como algo pasajero. Se alejaron muy rápidamente, a los pocos instantes no se veían, eso no le importó a Wu fei, ya que estaba ocupado, aún dentro del suit. De pronto, una sonrisa se hizo notar en su rostro  
  
- Con que ahí te diriges, bien, entonces, en ese lugar te daré a conocer como es mi justicia-  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Quien será aquel joven misterioso?..... A caso la relela será como la pintan? ( ¬¬ de donde salió esa pregunta)...., todo próximamente. Las partes de los otros niños estarán en el próximo capitulo, no se preocupen. Y como les dije antes, no soy muy buena escritora, así que cualquier incoherencia y palabra mal escrita, lo siento desde ahora. Les agradezco a mis Rika Shinigami, Hilde, Dorothy por apoyarme en este fic , y a algunas de las autoras de esta página, como las señoritas merle chan e izumi frontier que me inspiraron, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! ^_^ PORFIS!!!!!!!! 


	2. capitulo 2

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, con el segundo capitulo, primero, gracias a las personas que me han escrito reviews, muchas gracias de verdad, segundo, ¬¬ espero que no les este molestando con mi historia medio larga, ya se me ocurrirán nuevas ideas n_n, por ahora, disfruten el segundo capitulo n_-.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
- Me alegra volver a ver a Torowa. Nunca pense que lo extrañaría tanto- dijo Quatre en voz baja y muy alegre, estaba parado en la entrada principal del circo, observando con cariño a su amigo mientras realizaba su acto. Por supuesto, Torowa ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven, pero eso no lo desconcentro, al contrario, lo animo para realizar un limpio y buen acto acrobático.  
  
El acto de Torowa llego a su fin, la gente, muy entusiasmada aplaudió al joven. Una escena aparte se estaba dando en ese mismo instante. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, pareciera que el tiempo fuera más lento para ellos, los ojos de Quatre brillaban, notándose la alegría que causaba tal reencuentro, Torowa, en cambio, se mantenía serio, firme, en medio de la pista, pensando la manera de responder aquel gesto cálido. - Torowa, que haces?, debes salir de la pista, el próximo acto va a empezar- grito Catherine a su hermano. Y así fue, Torowa se volteó lentamente mientras Quatre lo seguía observando. - No haz cambiado en nada Torowa- se dijo a si mismo, con su característica voz suave.  
  
La función de esa hora terminó, las personas ya se había retirado, los artistas se preparaban para la próxima actuación, ordenando, limpiando y ensayando. Torowa se encontraba en la parte posterior del circo, como de costumbre, rodeado de animales, junto a la jaula del león. De pronto, apareció nuevamente la figura del inocente.  
  
- Sabía que vendrías a este lugar Quatre- dijo Torowa, aun serio- Por que aquí es donde me viniste a buscar por primera vez- - Quien diría que lo recordaras, pensé que solamente yo me acordaría ¿cómo haz estado Torowa?- preguntó Quatre tranquilamente . - Bien, muy tranquilo, rodeado de las cosas con que más me siento cómodo- respondió Torowa. - Me alegro por ti Torowa- dijo con una dulce sonrisa- He venido a ofrecerte una proposición- - De que se trata Quatre?- serio como siempre. Alguien se encontraba escuchando, escondido, detrás de una de las jaulas, atento a cualquier pregunta.  
  
- La señorita Noin me ha invitado a pasar un tiempo en el reino de Zanck, estudiare en el colegio que hay allí. Quisiera... que vinieras conmigo Torowa, que me acompañaras y que estudiemos juntos, también... quisiera...- decía con la mirada baja y un tanto sonrojado... hasta que la mano cálida de Torowa se poso en su hombro y se acercó a él. - Me gustaría ir contigo pequeño, pero debo pensarlo muy bien, ya que dejaría a personas importantes para mi- respondió Torowa con una mirada tierna. Sin pensarlo un instante, la figura escondida se da a conocer.  
  
- Vamos Torowa, por más tranquilo que te encuentres con nosotros, debes abrirte y viajar por diferentes lugares- interrumpió Catherine muy optimista y alegre, aunque por dentro no lo estaba- Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí en el circo, igual que antes- dijo con los ojos cerrados, aun sonriendo mientras Torowa se volteaba. - Pero Catherine...- respondió Torowa asombrado, pensando que la reacción de ella seria la contraria, como la que tuvo cuando Quatre lo fue a buscar aquella vez....en cambio, su hermana lo abrazo dulcemente, aun en presencia del joven rubio. - Te esperare, no te preocupes... - dijo un tanto cabizbaja - Les deseo mucha suerte a ambos, y también...les pido que se cuiden mucho mutuamente- les dijo a los dos jóvenes con su característica sonrisa y tono optimista. - Muchas gracias... señorita Catherine- respondió el árabe ante la decisión de la joven , la cual, solo le sonrío, ya que no ... podía hacer otra cosa, si no, su gran tristeza se notaria. - Nos veremos pronto hermana- - Si... nos veremos, mi querido Torowa-  
  
El joven de expresión seria, dejaba el hogar nuevamente, pero, su hermana, siempre estaba con el, dándole su apoyo, y esperándolo pacientemente... no estaba preocupada, ya que sabia que estaba con la persona que más amaba, y que eso ... bastaba para él.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
El dios de la muerte descansaba tranquilo, pacifico... sereno, las guerras habían terminado, y el, ya no tenia motivos para luchar, para ejercer su rol de Shinagami, ahora era un simple mortal, como lo eran sus compañeros... si, sus compañeros, aquellos con los que compartió el dolor, la frustración, las victorias...el amor.  
  
- Que será de ellos?... ah, de seguro viven tranquilamente - dijo en un tono alegre y con sus manos detrás de su cabeza- Excepto... excepto ese necio y frío de...- algo le ocurrió en ese momento, al decir esas palabras, su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte, pero a la vez más débil, ya que se trataba de aquel que lo había hecho pensar y confundir su corazón... no podía evitar recordarlo, fue su primer amigo, su primer compañero, y ahora era, su primer amor. - Duo... Duo!!! , estas en casa?????- grito la jovencita de cabello azul por toda la casa hasta que entro a la habitación donde estaba - Duo???!!!!.... haa, con que aquí estas, por que no me respondías?- Sin que el se diera cuenta, Hilde noto en sus ojos la tristeza que tenia en ese momento, lo cual, la desanimo un poco, no sabia por que su amigo se encontraba así, pero, algo dentro de ella le decía que tampoco quería saberlo. - Traje cosas muy deliciosas del mercado, te preparare una exquisita comida!!!- dijo alegremente frente a el, para luego dirijirce hacia la cocina. - Ah... a ho... hola Hilde- le respondió ya salido de sus pensamientos - Que harás hoy ?- dijo fingiendo entusiasmo - Es una sorpresa Duo, espera y veras- dijo Hilde con un sonrisa, con las cosas esparcidas en la mesa.  
  
- Muy bien..... tendré que esperar... ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!!- grito el joven trenzado mientras se estiraba en su silla - Mientras, iré a revisar más trabajos- Hilde vio como su amigo recuperaba esa alegría que lo hacia ser único, esa era la forma como le gustaba ver a Duo. - TE AVISARE CUANDO ESTE LISTO!!!- La única respuesta por parte Duo fue una seña, que demostraba su gratitud, con tan solo eso, las preocupaciones de Hilde se disiparon de su mente.  
  
Ya estaba frente al computador, revisaba trabajo tras trabajo, ninguno le interesaba, ninguno le era de su agrado, por más que quería , esas no eran sus formas de actuar o vivir, solo estaba para participar en guerras y ser piloto gundam, el siempre había existido de esa manera, desde que se quedo huérfano, desde que perdido a las personas que lo cuidaron , nunca podía alejarse de eso, era su mundo, y en parte, eso le agradaba, ya que allí, sus verdaderas habilidades salían de su interior... no... no solo por eso era su mundo... si no por que también, estaba al lado de la persona que amaba y quería con el corazón, que le hacia sentir emociones.... más bien, que le hacia sentir vivo.  
  
De pronto, un ruido proveniente de la computadora lo saco de su trance, era un email, pero de quien?, las únicas personas con las que se podía comunicar eran... sus compañeros gundam! eso lo puso un tanto nervioso pero emocionado a la vez, abrió el correo pero...  
  
- Duo, tenemos una nueva misión, debes venir al reino Zanck inmediatamente, Quatre y Torowa también estarán ahí, dirígite en un vuelo comercial, para no levantar sospechas, nos vemos allá- El mensaje se corto, Duo no podia creer lo que vio, sus ojos azul cobalto lo demostraban, una enorme felicidad lo invadió por dentro, pareciera que iba a estallar de emoción pero... - El dios de la muerte nunca debe demostrar lo que siente.... ese maldito , siempre me dice lo que debo hacer- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y un brillo en sus ojos apareció, ya era tiempo de que se reuniera junto a sus compañeros y amigos, que tuviera una nueva misión, pero estas vez, que lo cambiaría nuevamente.  
  
Empaco sus cosas, no quería dejar nada, ya que.... no pensaba volver, no quería molestar más a su amiga con sus problemas, ella ya lo había ayudado bastante, y siempre estaría agradecido de eso.  
  
Se aproximo a la cocina, en ella, Hilde se encontraba preparando la cena, tarareando una canción , sonriente y radiante, sin saber que, en su mesa, pronto habría un puesto vacío. - Hilde...- dijo con un tono serio y profundo. - Duo, ya te dije que te avisaría cuando estuviera listo...- dijo alegre volteándose hacia Duo... de pronto, un cucharón cayo al piso, dejando detrás de el, una joven sorprendida y petrificada- Por que... por que tienes esa maleta Duo... dime... por que?- - ... tengo una nueva misión, volveré a ser el Dios de la muerte, llevare mi vida como lo hacia antes, muchas gracias por todo Hilde, haz sido una buena amiga para mi- le decía mientras la miraba seriamente a los ojos, los cuales, pronto soltarían lagrimas. - Ya veo... Duo, volverás?- pregunto a punto de romper el llanto. - Adiós Hilde-  
  
Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Duo para su amiga, que le había dado compañía y alegrías... ahora, eso pasaría ser parte de su pasado. Cuando Duo cruzo la puerta al partir, inmediatamente Hilde, tuvo un presentimiento y se dirigió a la habitación donde se había encontrado Duo, al abrirla, su corazonada se hizo realidad, era lo que menos quería... - Duo...- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que en ese momento, solo una sabana se encontraba tendida en su cama, no había nada más en esa habitación, la abrazo con fuerza, trayéndole recuerdos, que jamas abandonaría, en ese momento fue cuando no contuvo mas su llanto, no podia detenerlo por que sabia que ese era su camino, nunca lo olvidaría. Duo no encontró otra forma de despedirse, siempre estaría agradecido con ella...pero, ya no podia seguir esperando.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
En el próximo capitulo, aparecerá el otro guapetón de la serie.... me refiero a el joven Miliardo Peascraf!!!!!!!! ( sorry si escribí mal el apellido)  
  
Miliardo: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! n_n Nataku: y en su versión renovada, incluye un pequeño Epyon y la ropa de Zechs para que se la puedas cambiar Miliardo: Oo Nataku: calmaos, es solo broma ( jeje, eso cree jeje ¬_¬)  
  
DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. capitulo 3

HOLA A TODOOOOOSSS!!!!, he vuelto para presentarles otra parte de mi fic, esta vez, aparecerá mi personaje, Ein, así que si lo desean conocer un poco más, lean n_n, espero que les caiga bien, ya que me esforcé por ponerlo a la altura de los niños de gundam , y ni eso he podido lograr aun ;____; , pero bueno... espero que les entretenga, y , por fis, sigan teniendo paciencia, pronto aparecerá lo bueno, no se preocupen, n_- lo prometido es deuda jeje.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Había pasado ya tiempo desde que los cuatro pilotos se encaminaron hacia su destino. Desde allí, un hombre se encontraba esperando, tranquilo, pero a la vez inquieto, tratando de leer un libro , sin obtener la concentración necesaria, solo estaba allí... sin más que recordar el pasado.  
  
- Nunca pense que necesitaría la ayuda de quienes fueron mis enemigos en la guerra... mmm, vaya, tal vez esa sea la razón de mi intranquilidad- penso el antiguo teniente.  
  
De pronto, todo su silencio se vio interrumpido a causa de unos golpes provenientes de la puerta que daba a la habitación.  
  
- Adelante- respondió Miliardo mientras cerraba el libro que no logro leer  
  
Al abrirse la puerta, un viejo mayordomo apareció detrás de ella haciendo una reverencia.  
  
- Su majestad, uno de los jóvenes que mandó a buscar ha llegado al reino-  
  
- Gracias Peigan, por favor, díganle que quiero verlo- dijo mientras dejaba el libro en una pequeña mesa  
  
Después de haber dicho esto, el mayordomo hizo nuevamente una reverencia y salió de la habitación por un corto tiempo, dejando la puerta abierta, que, por al cual, entro el joven ya nombrado., con los ojos cerrados y muy callado.  
  
- Su majestad, permítame presentarle al señor Ein Illynois - dijo el mayordomo mientras el joven hacia un gesto de cortesía. En ese momento, el monarca se puso de pie, como muestra de su respeto hacia uno de sus colaboradores.  
  
- Los dejare solos, con su permiso, me retiro majestad- y así, el mayordomo Peigan desapareció mientras cerraba la puerta poco a poco.  
  
- Muchas gracias por aceptar mi petición señor Illynois-  
  
- Al contrario, es un placer ayudar al rey de un país como este... la señorita Noin tenia razón, este es un lugar que verdaderamente merece ser protegido- le dijo seriamente al monarca.  
  
- Tu trabajo será muy importante, te unirás junto ...-  
  
- Junto con cuatro pilotos de los gundams, si, lo se, hace mucho tiempo que estaba preparándome para trabajar con ellos algún día - dijo aun serio  
  
- Majestad, hay una pregunta que me he estado haciendo y que me gustaría que usted me respondiera-  
  
- Claro, cual es la pregunta-  
  
- Como el ex líder de colmillo blanco, aquel que se revelo contra el mundo y parte del espacio tomo el titulo de gobernante y rey de este reino pacifista?-  
  
Esa pregunta le sorprendió en cierta manera a Miliardo, pero, esa reacción no duro mucho.  
  
- Yo me dije a mi mismo , que la guerra era una etapa que conduciría a la paz, por eso decidí participar... pero ahora, que tan anhelado deseo fue cumplido, he encontrado nuevos motivos que me impulsan a continuar luchando, por eso decidí tomar el papel de rey en mi nación natal- respondió con decisión mientras su mirada cambiaba hacia la gran ventana que daba un vista hacia el reino Zanck.  
(silencio)  
- Es una respuesta sincera... por lo que me acaba e decir, pero... quien diría que todas esas palabras vendría del sanguinario conde relámpago... Zechs Marquise- le respondió el estratega, pero, esta vez, con una mirada fría y dura  
  
- Veo que haz investigado sobre mi, no es así?-  
  
- Es mi deber hacerlo, su majestad, ya que, un buen estratega debe saber todo acerca de sus aliados y... enemigos-  
  
Tales palabras y reacciones del joven, hicieron pensar a Miliardo  
  
- Su mirada cambio completamente, parece ser que este joven también se involucro demasiado en la pasada guerra, tal vez , también tenia un cierto rencor hacia Oz tal como los pilotos gundams- luego, decidió responderle, volteándose hacia el - Estudiaras en nuestro colegio, así pasaras inadvertido como un joven más, así no se te dificultaran las cosas, le pediré a mi hermana que le guíe por las instituciones- le dijo finalmente  
  
- Muchas gracias majestad, la esperare a fuera- sin más hace una reverencia - Fue un placer...hablar con usted, señor Miliardo Peasraf- y así, tal como llego, aquel joven, se retiro de la presencia del rey  
  
- Que!!, que ya llego!!!???-  
  
- Así es Relena , me gustaría que lo guiaras por las instalaciones- le dijo Miliardo a su hermana por la pequeña pantalla del monitor  
  
- Esta bien hermano, iré para allá en seguida-  
  
- Gracias Relena- dijo cortando su transmisión  
  
- Ah... parece que más personas sufrirán a causa de una nueva guerra sin sentido- dijo para si misma, mientras se afirmaba de su escritorio, vestida de con su uniforme escolar. Luego, se puso en camino para encontrase con el primer joven llegado  
  
- No había pensado que el monarca de este país seria así... me parece que no estoy lo suficientemente preparado para ayudar a los esos pilotos- penso Ein sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, un tanto cabizbajo -Un estratega no debe pensar así, debo ser fuerte y ponerme a su altura, tal como el joven Miliardo y la señorita Relena-  
  
En ese momento, decidió pararse y caminar un poco, aunque no conocía las instalaciones, no le importo, quería pensar, prepararse aunque sea un poco más para su tan anhelado encuentro.  
  
De pronto, un pajarito que se encontraba cantando en un árbol lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, atrayendo su atención por una ventana del pasillo, por algún motivo, vino hacia el, la imagen del piloto que conoció anteriormente  
  
- Ese muchacho, Wu fei, era muy fuerte y decidido, pero...-  
- ... aun no logro comprender por que...-  
- ... por que intervino si no era su batalla...-  
- ... por que-  
Sus ojos se encontraban fijos, expectantes al pequeño pájaro, aun seguía cantando , podía ir a donde el quisiera, podía ser libre, no tenia que entender a nadie ni a nada... ser el mismo, no cambiar  
  
- Disculpa... Ein, eres tu?-  
  
- Ah... señorita Relena , me alegra verla otra vez- le dijo haciéndole una reverencia  
  
- Veo que no haz cambiado de parecer, verdad?-  
  
- Aunque quisiera, usted más que nadie sabe que no debo, ya que tengo una misión que realizar... una vez me dijeron que no importa el bienestar propio , si no que importa la misión y el deber de cumplirla- y, al mirar nuevamente por la ventana, la pequeña ave había levantado el vuelo  
  
- Ein , no estoy de acuerdo con eso, eres un ser humano, tu seguridad también cuenta, no importa si la misión dada no se completa, es más valiosa tu...-  
  
- Yo fui criado de una forma diferente, señorita Relena, debo ser así, por el bien de todos... ese es mi camino y lo acepto- le respondió sin dejarla terminar - Además... yo estoy bien así, prefiero no preocupar a nadie- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Pero, Ein...- se sorprendió ante la repuesta del joven  
  
- Me mostrara las instalaciones señorita Relena?- pregunto igual de sonriente  
  
- Ah, disculpa... por supuesto, para eso vine- su rostro ya no estaba tan angustiado, pareciera que ese joven, tuviera cierta facilidad para tranquilizar a las personas, solo que el no lo sabia  
  
Empezaron por las salas de clase y algunas oficinas, la cafetería, la sala de música y muchos otros lugares donde los jóvenes pasaban su vida tranquila y normal, sin preocupaciones y sin temores. Finalmente, se dirigieron a la habitación donde se quedaría Ein.  
  
- Este será tu cuarto- dijo Relena mientras abría la puerta  
  
- Muchas gracias señorita Relena-  
  
- No fue nada, ahora te dejare descansar, nos vemos luego Ein-  
  
- De acuerdo señorita -  
  
Y, entonces, la joven princesa se retiro de la habitación, dejando a un joven curioso y ansioso por descubrir su nuevo entorno  
  
Empezó por mirar el patio que quedaba a la vista desde su cuarto, miro la laptop que estaba en su escritorio, recorrió toda la habitación con sus ojos, hasta que el uniforme que estaba estirado en la cama presto su atención.... mantuvo su mirada puesta en el durante algún tiempo , hasta que decidió abrir al armario  
  
Al hacerlo, sus ojos verde oscuros tomaron una expresión de sorpresas para luego, transformarse en una de ironía  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro  
  
- Veo que no me han logrado comprender... no entienden que nunca necesitare esto-  
************************************************************************  
  
Nataku: ven, como dije, aprecio Miliardo no? n_n  
  
Miliardo: pero no lo suficiente ¬¬  
  
Nataku: esta bien, esta bien, ya vas a parecer más, no te preocupes -_¬  
  
Heero: yo también tengo una queja , no aparecí nada en este capitulo, no es justo ¬¬ hasta se me esta pegando lo de wu fei  
  
Nataku: -_- hayyy, ok ok, ya vas a aparecer en el próximo capitulo y en los siguiente y en los siguientes, igual que los otros cuatro, para que no haya más reclamos ¬¬  
  
Heero: más te vale o si no...  
  
Nataku: -_- mi mente y mi vocabulario es limitado, trabajo lo mejor que puedo... bueno, si tienen dudas, reclamos, opiniones y/o sugerencias, escriban reviews!!!!!! serán bien recibidos n_- 


End file.
